Summer Days
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Set after WaODM: Fresh out of school, Kurt and Blaine and the boys at Dalton look forward to a relaxing summer. But sometimes, there's trouble in paradise.


Hello, readers.

I hope most of you enjoyed the completion of Warbling and Other Dalton Mishaps. The following is the first installment of the boys on their summer vacation between junior and senior year. Mostly, this is just to fill space while I actually write the sequel to WaODM.

And yes, it feels weird to write about summer when it's ten below where I live.

Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but if I did, I would scrap most of the new characters and I would've ended it after season three.

* * *

It was hot, and Kurt was practically melting.

The sun beat down mercilessly on the small town of Westerville, causing its occupants to turn up the AC. It was early June, the first week after school had been released for the summer, and there were three long months before school started back up in September.

But until then, Kurt focused on keeping the sweat from dripping on his newest edition of Vogue. He pulled the sunglasses off his face and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand; the feeling of sweat rolling down his skin drove him insane, and he reached for his towel.

The Westerville community pool was a short fifteen-minute drive from the Dalton Academy. It was seldom used by the rest of the community, who all had swimming pools in their backyards or chose to leave the state for the summer. The only ones who came to the pool were the lifeguard, who always seemed to be on a break and hardly ever made an appearance, and the girl who worked the snack bar.

And the boys from Dalton.

The pool was a common summer hang out for the Warblers, as well as the rest of the school. But so far, it was only Kurt and Blaine, as well as Thomas, Cody, Wes, and David; most of the other boys were spending time with family or doing other things.

"Hey, Kurt, could you hand me my towel?" Blaine asked as he climbed out of the pool, sitting on the edge. His typically curly hair was flat against his head, heavy with water, and his swimming trunks clung to his lean frame.

Kurt had to shake his head when he caught himself staring for too long, and he collected Blaine's towel from the lounge chair next to him. He tossed it to the other boy, who got to his feet and dried himself.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a swim?" he asked, the towel muffling his words slightly.

"Absolutely positive," Kurt answered. He leaned down to pick up his bottle of water and took a long sip, even though it was scalding from sitting under the sun for too long.

Blaine shrugged and tossed his towel back on the chair. He nodded to the pool. "Me, Wes, and David were thinking of playing chicken after a while. You sure you don't want to join us? We need four people to play, after all."

"I'm sure," Kurt said sweetly. He replaced his sunglasses over his eyes and reached for his Vogue magazine. "Why don't you ask Cody and Thomas? I'm sure they'd like to play." He glanced over to the snack bar, where the redhead and the short boy were ordering drinks.

"They won't play if one of them doesn't want to," Blaine said sourly. He sat on the foot of the chair and studied the pool; Wes and David were racing in the roped off lanes on the far side of the pool and after getting something to drink and a snack, Cody and Thomas were making bets on who would win.

Kurt cleared his throat and flipped a page. "So, we're done with junior year. That is quite an accomplishment."

"It is. Now we get to spend every day of the summer swimming and getting a tan," Blaine said cheerfully. Water dripped from his hair and he ran his hand through it.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There is no way I'm swimming in this pool. Well, there's no way I'm putting my head underwater," he said disdainfully, looking at Blaine over the tops of his glasses. "I mean, this pool is chlorine, and chlorine does not agree with my hair. Don't even get me _started _on how bad it dries out my skin."

"At least swim once."

"I have the rest of the summer to swim. I think I'll pass today."

Blaine chuckled under his breath and looked up when Cody and Thomas came over, bearing a plate of nachos and drinks. Cody was red; by red, he was the color of a tomato, spreading all across his chest and on his cheekbones. Thomas didn't look near as bad, with a few spots of pink on his arms.

"I like summer. I really like summer," Thomas said, sipping his drink. He sat down on the foot of Kurt's chair and shook his red hair out of his face.

"Cheers to no school!" Cody said happily, and he and Thomas clinked drinks.

"So, where's Marissa?" Blaine asked. "I thought she was coming today?"

Thomas shrugged one shoulder and watched as Wes and David attempted to flirt with the girl at the snack bar, still dripping wet from racing. "She had to go back to North Dakota on Monday. Her parents wanted her back."

"That's too bad," Kurt said sympathetically, sitting up. He crossed his legs under him and set aside the magazine, reaching for his bottle of sunscreen.

Thomas sniffed and took another long sip. "She said she'll come back and visit sometime this summer, after she gets finished with summer school. Apparently, she missed a lot of class to come here and be with Adam."

The three boys nodded silently, not wanting to draw out on the subject.

"So, who wants nachos?" Thomas asked brightly. He held out the plate.

Suddenly, Wes scrambled across the hot pavement, clutching a bag of Skittles in his hand; David followed in suit. Both of them skidded to a halt, trying to catch their breaths.

"You'll never… guess who… we just saw," David panted.

"Um, your future girlfriend?" Cody guessed, taking some of Kurt's sunscreen to smooth over his burns.

"Ms. Lovett in a bikini?" Kurt said with a small smile, and he laughed when the boys groaned at the image.

Wes shook his head. "No, thank god. If we'd seen her, I think I would drop out of choir."

"She's not that bad," Cody protested mildly. "I mean, she's not fat, so she would look decent in a bikini, but she's not Keira Knightly, either."

"But really, who did you see?" Blaine asked, curious.

As David opened his mouth to answer, a voice called out, "Well, look who we have here. Long time, no see, fellas."

Will Fitzroy strode across the pavement towards them, his flip flops slapping against the ground. He wore a pair of loose-fitting trunks, along with a red, shiny vest; a silver whistle glinted from a cord around his neck, and his cat eyes were concealed by a pair of Ray Bans. For being just about the biggest asshole on the face of the planet, Kurt had to admit that so many months in track were especially kind to his physique.

"Oh, god, Fitzroy. What the heck are you doing here?" Thomas asked flatly. "I thought we were done with you the moment class let out last week."

Will leaned his weight on one foot and absently fingered the whistle at his neck. "Well, you thought wrong."

"As much as we _love _to see your snarky, weasel face," Wes drawled, "we'd rather not."

"That's unfortunate, seeing as I'm the new lifeguard," Will said with a blinding white grin. He pointed to the red vest. "The old lifeguard quit, and I was looking for a summer job. It doesn't pay too bad, either." He paused, glancing at all of them. "But if I'm going to be looking after you guys, it should pay more."

Blaine ran his tongue over the front of his teeth. "Will, you're being an asshole. Stop being an asshole."

"Blaine, you're whining. Stop whining," Will mimicked.

"Where's your twin?" David asked, crossing his arms.

Will blinked. "Carson? He's working. He has a job making pizzas at the Dominos down the street," he explained. Then, he said, "Although I think I would rather make pizzas all day than watch you clowns."

"Well, at least it's one, not two," Wes grumbled. He aggressively tore open his bag of Skittles and tossed a handful in his mouth.

The blonde pursed his lips. "Well, while you guys enjoy the heat, I will enjoy my shade," he said, and he turned on his heel to approach the life guard tower, which was only a tall chair that sat at the edge of the pool with an umbrella hanging over it.

"He is such an asshole," Wes muttered. He cast an angry glance up at the blonde, who was unfolding the umbrella.

"I think we've established that already," Blaine replied, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

David huffed and stole a handful of candy. "What are the odds that _he's _the lifeguard at the same pool we happen to swim at?"

"Can we not discuss it? It's already bad enough that we had to talk with him. I'd rather not talk about him any more than we need to," Kurt said flatly, holding his Vogue in front of his face.

Wes finished off the Skittles and crumpled up the wrapper, dropping it on the pavement. "I wish he would just—"

The blare of a whistle cut through the air and everyone whipped around to stare at the guard tower. Will had the whistle between his lips and was leaning over the arm rest.

"Littering, Wesley. It's against the rules," he said with a smirk.

Wes stuck his tongue out at him, but snatched the wrapper off the ground. He put his back to the blonde. "We need to do something about this," he said in a hushed voice.

"Like what?" Cody squeaked. "He's the lifeguard. He can kick us out if he wants to, you know."

"I hate this," Thomas said around a mouthful of nachos. "Why can't he be the one making pizzas at Dominos? Carson would be a much better lifeguard; at least he wouldn't terrorize us."

Kurt nodded. "That's most definitely true."

"And imagine if _James _was the lifeguard. He'd be worse to have than Fitzroy," Wes snickered, nudging David in the ribs.

He stopped when he saw Kurt glaring at him, and he shrugged his shoulders silently.

Kurt ignored the look Blaine shot him and buried himself in his magazine. Thomas munched uncomfortably on his nachos and Cody busied himself with spreading more sunscreen on his chest; Blaine shut his eyes and tried to get a decent tan. Wes and David shared a devious look and dismissed themselves to the restroom.

After a few minutes, Blaine rolled onto his side to look at Kurt. "Come on, Kurt. They didn't mean what they said about James just now. You know that."

Kurt shrugged a shoulder, didn't look at him. He only stared at a blank spot on a page and hoped it appeared that he was reading an article.

"Wes and David are just teasing," Blaine went on quietly.

"No, they weren't," Thomas said bluntly.

"You're not helping—"

But the sudden crash of water cut him off, and all the boys glanced up. Wes and David stood at the edge of the pool, laughing until tears rolled down their cheeks. Large waves were lapping at the edges of the pool, and a blonde head bobbed in the water.

Will appeared a moment later, spewing water out of his mouth. His red life vest kept him afloat and his whistle drifted in the water in front of him; a lens had popped out of his sunglasses, which were crooked on his face.

"You're both idiots!" he shouted furiously, treading water.

"And you're a bad life guard!" Wes retorted.

"What did you guys do?" Cody demanded, white sunscreen streaking his face.

David shrugged happily. "We just pushed him off the guard tower. Thought he needed a little swim."

Blaine put his head in his hands. "You guys really are idiots."

"Eh. It was worth it," Wes said with a grin.


End file.
